The Sky Twins
by sakura28nana
Summary: Tsuna has a twin brother name Natsu who lost his ability to walk since birth . Natsu was given a violin which he love to play by his father, Iemitsu. Reborn came and who is chosen to become he Vongola Deicmo? Will Tsuna be able to protect his younger and weaker brother? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**Hello there, this story is an inspiration of a drama and song I've seen and heard. I hope you enjoy reading this. Favorite, follow, and review. It makes me happy! Also many thanks to my beta reader for helping me with the flow of the story because my old one only helped with the grammar so it really helps me. The story begins with them as 5 years old and then timeskip to 10 years later. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman doesn't belong to me because I'm obviously not in Japan thinking of a new plot for my manga.**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

In the household of the Sawada, there lived four members that is known by everyone in Namimori. It's just another one peaceful night for the family that are now sitting down in their garden eating dinner. The father, Iemitsu, was grinning like the idiot he is after he had finished showing them some magic tricks reaching over to pick his violin. "Now that that's over let's do a little concert for you dears. Are there any songs that you would like to request for me to play?"

Turning to face his oldest son, Tsuna, a five years who was just hopping in his seat mirroring his grin. "I want something calm and peaceful."

Iemitsu nodded facing his the other little brown hair boy next to Tsuna sitting in a wheelchair looking as excited his twin is. "And what would you like to hear, my young master?" He bowed before the younger son, Natsu.

"Hm... Beethoven please!"

"Ah, great choice." he said before walking to his smiling wife, Nana, who sitting on the other side of Tsuna. "And you, my lady?" She blushed knowing already what she was going to reply, "I love all your songs so any is fine."

The twins were whispering to each other about the music and giggled. Iemitsu walk to his little 'stage' and spoke again. "First I will be playing the song your mother loves." He then readied the bow across the strings and soon began to play a love piece that he composed just for her.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_Daddy's really good with the violin. He's even playing that pretty song for mommy he played when he asked her to marry him. Nakkun wants to play that song too someday…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day, Natsu tried to imitate what his father was doing while playing the violin. Iemitsu walk into the room hearing sounds of violin, watching him doing his best use his tiny hands hold the instrument. Chuckling he went over to the little sunshine asking, "My little Natsu, do you want to learn how to play the violin? Papa can teach you if you wish."

Natsu and Tsuna looked up. "N-Nakkun can?" said the shorter twin as the other smile happily for his brother being able to do something he love. Watching him is fun enough and seeing him find something he enjoys to do already brighten up everything.

"Of course you can! With just a little courage and determination Natsu and Tsuna can do anything!" Iemitsu took out another violin from out of nowhere and showed him how to properly hold it.

"O-ow. I-it hurts daddy." Natsu said when he nearly cut his hand on the thin strings. Iemitsu then tried to get his fingers positioned in the right spots understanding the pain.

"You'll get use to it. It's alright, Natsu." the man said as Tsuna stared at them curiously. From far away Nana glanced at her family with a worried look.

**That night**

While the two children slept, Nana looked at her husband, her eyes filled with worry. "Iemitsu p-please don't force Nakkun with the violin. I-I don't want him to feel bad if he can't do it."

Iemitsu shook his head gently. "I'm sure that he'll be fine. Nana, don't worry too much." He wiped his wife's tears trying to calm her down. He doesn't know how long it'll last before he have to leave so teaching the boy might be the last thing he can do for now.

* * *

Iemitsu was packing for his return to work. He looked at his sons and smiled proudly at them. Tsuna was helping him pack his things while Natsu was looking at his brother with a guilty and sad expression on his face.

"N-Nakkun's sorry daddy. T-that Nakkun can't help you pack." Tsuna looked at his brother as Iemitsu gave them both a hug.

"Daddy's happy that you're here and that's all there is to it." Natsu perked up at that line and forgot his guilt immediately.

The twins walked with their father to the door as Nana join them, smiling a bit sadly. Giving each of them a hug and whispering a soft "It's alright. I'll be back" to Nana kissing her fondly smiling.

"Daddy here, get on the plane!" Tsuna exclaimed, pointing at the toy plane on Natsu's lap.

"Yes I should. Oh wait." he joke before laughing. "Tsuna got me again." His laughter eventually trailed off and became a gentle smile. "Tsuna, protect your younger brother and Mama okay? Natsu, practice a lot then daddy will come back and teach you even more."

Kissing his twins' foreheads and giving Nana an apologetic glance, he left out the door.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Tsuna was helping his brother walk down the stairs to his wheelchair. It was nearly time for breakfast and he looked at his mother expectantly. "Mama let's eat!"

"Of course Tsu-kun." Tsuna finally arrived at the bottom and helped Natsu into his wheelchair. He pushed his brother to the table before taking his own seat. Nana soon placed plates of food for both her sons. Staring at her younger son as she asked quietly, "Nakkun, do you like playing the violin?"

"Yeah!" he nod smiling. "Nakkun loves the violin!"

"Tsu-kun loves when Nut plays the violin!"

Nodding at their answer as she look down sadly. The twins look at each other before nodding and quickly finish their food. Tsuna and Natsu hurried to the next room as Tsuna gave his twin his violin. He took a deep breathe, then started playing a song. The same song that their father compose for their mother and the one he had been practicing since that night.

Nana ran to the living room thinking that her husband was back but saw that it was just her younger son playing on the violin. Tears fill her eyes as she watch the scene of her younger son playing the violin.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked his mother, who was on one knee.

"Mama?" Natsu stopped playing to look at her.

"M-mama just thought of daddy and missed him." Nana replied.

"But Tsu-kun/Tsu-nii and Nakkun/Nut is here," the twins said together in unision.

"Yes. You're both right sweeties. Mama has Tsu-kun and Nakkun, don't I?" she smile sweetly and quickly wiped her eyes dry. '_I can't be sad just because he's not here. Beside these two angels are with me._'

"Thank you. Thank you for being here. For being born." the twins were confused as to why she was thanking them but guessing that they did something great was all it took to make them smile.

"Yeah! We love you!" Giving their mother a hug with a beautiful smile on each of their faces.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Time to get up!" Nana yelled for her son, a loud thud signaling that he fell off the bed. "Okay Mom!" He yelled back a moment later shaking the sleep out of his head.

Tsuna looked at the clock, which displayed 7 AM in bright red numbers, and realized he had an hour before school started. It had been about 10 years since their father had left. No one heard any word from him - he just...disappeared but money would be sent constantly to their account. Nana had taken good care of them and the three were content with their quiet and peaceful life even with the missing member.

Tsuna got up and changed before heading to the room across from his. His younger twin brother, Natsu, laid there. Smiling to himself, he gently shook his brother awake. "Natsu, time to wake up."

"Mmm..." came the cute sound from the younger twin whom peeked out of his cover and sat up hair still messy. "Good morning Tsu-nii."

Tsuna continued to smile at the shorter younger boy with the same face as his. No matter what, Natsu would be his baby brother. No matter the age or situation, Tsuna promise to be there for his family and protect them. After all, he's now the head of the family since his father disappeared.

Handing Natsu his clothes and helping him change, Tsuna helped support his brother to the stairs, as Natsu would beg to walk down by himself. Tsuna was naturally a step behind in case Natsu tripped.

Nana looked at the two, waiting for them with Natsu's wheelchair. She reminisced about their growth. Tsuna had hit his growth spurt at age 14 - last year in fact. He was taller and no longer tripped over himself (for the most part), a habit he developed after Iemitsu left.

He had become self sufficient because he knew. Knew that she had to be with Natsu more, and he understood that. Thinking about all the past years had made tears fill her eyes. Tsuna had been the greatest son she could ask for. Never complained that he wasn't getting the same attention that Natsu got or that Natsu wasn't like any other normal boy. She couldn't ask for more than this.

Nana turned to her younger boy, who looked like he was in pain coming down the stairs. She wanted to rush to him and just carry him down but she knew that he wouldn't want that. He wanted to do this for himself and be more independent.

Natsu was shorter and weaker than Tsuna but was in turn smarter, even called a genius by most who knew him. Nana didn't care what people said but she still worried that Natsu would be hurt by all the comments people made about him behind his back. She thought both her sons were perfect the way they were. Both of her sons were strong. Stronger than anyone she met in her life.

"Mom?" Tsuna snapped Nana out of her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Tsu-kun." she smiled as Natsu pushed himself to his spot on the table. There were two girls already sitting there waiting.

"Tsu-kun! Good morning!" said Nakamura Sora, the older twin of the two girls and Tsuna's girlfriend and childhood friend.

"Nakkun! Good morning!" Nakamura Tsubasa, the younger twin, smiled at her boyfriend.

The Nakamura family and Sawada family were so close-knit that their kids would grow up together and even sometimes get marry.

After serving the four teens their breakfast, she went outside to check the mail. A note was hidden in the stack of normal mail, and it stated something rather... interesting.

_Raise your child to become the next generation's boss._

_-Reborn_

Her sons were smart but she felt like they're missing something. Something that this "Reborn" person could help with. Tsubasa and Natsu went to another room to start studying, as Tsubasa was home schooled like Natsu. After Tsuna and Sora left for Namimori High, Nana decided to give a call to Reborn. From a tree nearby, a baby in a black suit was holding a green phone. He smirked, looking at the info on Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsu. _Just as planned. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Things

**Here is the rewritten version of the Chapter, thanks to the work do of my beta reader there weren't much for me to fix. So many thanks. And thank you all for the review, follow, and favorite. It makes my heart happy.**

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me.**

* * *

"**Normal"**

'**Thought'**

**Chapter 2: The Start of Things**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

After serving the four teens their breakfast, she went outside to check the mail. A note was hidden in the stack of normal mail, and it stated something rather... interesting.

_Raise your child to become the next generation's boss._

_-Reborn_

Her sons were smart but she felt like they're missing something. Something that this "Reborn" person could help with. Tsubasa and Natsu went to another room to start studying, as Tsubasa was home schooled like Natsu. After Tsuna and Sora left for Namimori High, Nana decided to give a call to Reborn. From a tree nearby, a baby in a black suit was holding a green phone. He smirked, looking at the info on Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsu. _Just as planned._

* * *

Tsuna felt something or someone watching him the whole day since this morning when he left his house for school, but every time he looked over at where he thought the stares was coming from, nothing or no one suspicious was there. He tried to ignore it but his HI kept bugging him, and it was something that never been wrong before. Regardless, where would these so-called stares be coming from?

Tsuna was distracted by this disturbing feeling all day long. Meanwhile, Reborn just smirked every time Tsuna looked or glanced his way, even though he couldn't spot him. Well of course since he's the strongest hitman he can't just let someone untrain like Tsuna to see him so easily like that. His funs was just starting after all.

'_These twins are pretty interesting.' _At that moment, both of the Sawada twins felt a cold wind blow by and shivered.

The day came to an end and Tsuna was preparing to leave. Walking to the front gate to wait for Sora, he spotted someone else leaning on one side of the gate. Knowing who it was, he walked up to the familiar face.

"Hey, Kyoya." Tsuna said waving slightly.

"Hn...Tsunayoshi." Hibari Kyoya slightly nodded his head as a greet at Tsuna.

Hibari Kyoya had been Natsu and Tsuna's first friend ever since Tsuna began attending school. The reason for this was simply because the black hair boy found the twins...interesting. Kyoya had taken a liking to Natsu because of his excellent violin playing and Tsuna because of his spirit and determination in wanting to protect his family.

In fact, he was so impressed with that determination that he started teaching Tsuna how to fight and defend himself. To Kyoya, they were just so fascinating and it made him want to know what destiny lied in their futures.

"How's Natsu?" Kyoya asked, his eyes close.

"He's fine, doing his best to exercise the best he can. But it can be hard to see him struggle like that. Even so, I'm sure he can't handle it, my brother is stronger afterall. Nut's strong." the brunette repeated those words confidently with a smile.

"His will is stronger than any herbivore."

Tsuna look at the sky and turn to see Sora behind him walking towards him. She greeted Tsuna warmly, then gave a small nod at Kyoya. It was returned with a light "Hn."

When Tsuna and Sora arrived at the Sawada house, Tsuna's HI suddenly seemed to kick him, telling him to run. But how could he leave his mother and brother behind if it was dangerous? Tsuna dodged instead and pulled Sora down with him as his HI told him so. Something small and fast whizzed by the area where his head was a moment before.

_'What was that?!" _Tsuna thought turn to where the thing landed.

There, Tsuna found himself staring at a baby wearing a black fedora with a orange stripe above the brim. A chameleon was sitting on his hat. His eyes were large and black, matching the sharp black suit with the black boots he wore. He also wore a red long sleeved shirt with a blue necktie underneath.

"Ciaossu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna continued to stare at the baby that his HI was telling him to run away from. Tsuna knew he was no normal baby - what baby spoke and held themselves like that after all?

"Hello there little guy. What's your name? Are you lost?" Sora ask the baby sweetly, kneeling down to his height. Tsuna was going to grab her keeping her away from the danger but his HI told him it was fine so he trust it.

"I'm Reborn."

"Kyaa! You're so cute!" Sora squeak at Reborn and was about to scoop him up into her arms.

"Sora-chan, since you're here. Can you help me a bit?" Nana called from the kitchen.

"Yes! I'll be right there." With that, she walked to the kitchen and left the two alone.

"Who are you really? You're not a normal baby are you, Reborn?" Tsuna ask the said baby.

Reborn just smirked at Tsuna. "That's right. I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world."

Interestingly enough, Tsuna was not surprised about that. He instead asked: "And you're here because?"

"I'm here to make a certain someone into the Vongola Boss."

"Vongola?"

"The strongest mafia famiglia."

"Who's going to be the Vongola boss?" he ask even if he can take a guess on who it is with his HI.

"Who knows. Find out yourself." He jumped to kick Tsuna and before Tsuna could dodge again Reborn had already appeared right in front of him kicking him toward the door.

The front door open and Natsu came just in time to see his brother flying toward him. Tsuna reacted before he fell on Natsu; he stretched out one hand to push against the wall next to the door so he'd fall the other way. Tsuna's stomach hit the edge of a table hard, making him squeeze his eyes in pain.

"Tsu-nii! Are you okay?" Natsu cried as he rush to get to Tsuna. In his hurry, he leaned too far ahead and his wheelchair tipped forward, causing him to fall face first.

"Natsu!" Tsuna roll in front of his brother to prevent his head from hitting the floor. Catching him but the fall made Tsuna hit his head against the floor instead. Tsuna held his brother tightly as the younger had fainted from the shocked.

The bustling noises coming from the kitchen had stopped after the first loud bang from Tsuna and suddenly he became aware of his mother, who had been yelling if everyone was okay. Sora soon reemerged to check on them when Nana's calls went unanswered.

"Tsuna, Natsu! What happened?" Sora worriedly looked first at her boyfriend, then in surprise at her unconscious childhood friend clutched in his arms. Nana peeked out from the kitchen as well, pensively waiting for her son to answer.

Tsuna couldn't afford to worry them, so he bluffed. "Ah sorry about that. I tripped and fell into the table and Natsu tried to wheel to me but he fell out his wheelchair. I'll go put him to bed now."

Sora sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek before telling him to be more careful, then delicately touched Natsu's forehead while smiling. She walked back to the kitchen and nodded to Nana in reassurance before they both disappeared into the kitchen again.

Reborn watched as Tsuna carried his younger twin to his room, trying not to fall again or show any outward signs of pain as his stomach still hurts from hitting the table. Tsuna gently dropped Natsu on his bed and checked him over to see if he was injured and sigh in relieve when he found no injuries.

"Shouldn't you be worried more about yourself right now?" Reborn had followed Tsuna observing him.

"Nuts's more important right now. And what were you planning? Nuts could have gotten hurt there!" Tsuna couldn't think about what he'd do if Natsu gotten hurt because of him...again.

"But he's not. Let me see your stomach."

Tsuna didn't say more. He simply took off his shirt to see his own injury. The place above his hip was red and rapidly turning purple.

_'That's going to leave a nasty bruise.' _Tsuna sighed as Reborn walked close and reached out to touch the painful looking spot. Reborn's hands glowed yellow and the injury on Tsuna was gone.

"What was that?" Despite the incredible feat demonstrated before him, his expression calm.

"It's called Dying Will Flame."

"Dying Will Flame?"

"Dying Will Flame is a form of energy that is inside one's own life-force. If one's resolve is strong enough then that's how strong their Flame will be. Each Flames' attribute has its own special characteristic."

"So, do I have one?"

"You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and your twin brother, Sawada Natsu, both have a special type of Flame inside of you."

"Ugh." Natsu caught both of their attention with a groan, as he regained consciousness.

"Nuts, are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?!" Tsuna fussed obsessively like the motherly brother he is.

"Tsu-nii, I'm alright. The problem here is are YOU okay?" Natsu looked at his brother, finally noticing his lack of a shirt. "Why are you...uh...half naked?"

"Ah...haha." Tsuna looked around for his shirt and put it on. "Reborn was looking to see if I was hurt or not and it seems like I'm not." he lied smoothly.

"Reborn? That baby over there?" Natsu point at the baby, oblivious to how truly evil the little one could be, in Tsuna's point of view at least.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman in this world." Reborn hopped to Natsu's bed so he could see him better.

"Haha that's cute. I'm Sawada Natsu, the younger twin of Tsuna. Nice to meet you Reborn-kun." Natsu patted his head, either not really noticing or caring that the baby just talked so well.

"And I'm the new tutor for you two."

"Eh?" the twins exclaimed together. Then Natsu spoke up. "My grades are already fine, so there's no need."

"Sawada Natsu, if I tell you that there's a chance for you to walk: what would you do?"

Natsu's eyes widened at that possibility. "It's...possible? A-all the doctors said it's impossible for me to even stand up straight for more than a minute."

Natsu remembered all the doctors he gone to but they all told him the same thing. Even though he knew Reborn was a baby, for some strange reason he felt like he could trust him.

"What do I have to do so Nuts can walk again? I'm willing to do anything." For a second Tsuna's eyes turned orange, burning with a powerful determination.

"Me too! I'll do anything! Even once, even for a second, I want to stand up tall on my own two legs without any help." Natsu's eyes fill with tears.

"That's why I'm here for right? I'm here to help you, Sawada Natsu, get up and walk on your own. But I have a few conditions."

"What is it?" Tsuna was getting worried but he wanted his brother's dreams of walking for once to come true.

"You are not allowed to quit and not allowed to ask for any help of your family or anyone. No whining or complaining about the tough training I'm going to put you through." Reborn said looking at Natsu right in the eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Yes! I can do that." Reborn's was pleased at Natsu's own determination and his lip twitched as if he wanted to smile.

"Now I need to talk to your brother for a while. During that time, let's see how smart you really are." Reborn dropped a large and heavy packet on the table beside Natsu. "Take this test and I'll be the one who'll teach you what you need to learn from now on."

"Yes Sir!" Natsu said cheerfully getting starting on the packet.

Tsuna lead Reborn to his room, which just was across from Natsu's. Reborn took this time to look around at his room. Tsuna's room was neat and everything was in place. Reborn could see that his shelves were full of books - not manga like the average boy his age would have but medical texts on leg paralysis, physical therapy and other such books.

A small rectangle desk was located right in the middle of the room. His clothes were neatly placed in his closet. A normal bed with a yellow blanket, an orange cover and a green pillow could be seen. Next to the bed was a brown desk with more books, but unlike the previous set of texts, these were school related and all above his grade. A few papers sat on his desk and Reborn could see that it's the tests that Tsuna had aced easily.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Tsuna sat down on his bed.

"First I'll finish explaining about the reason why I'm here."

"Aren't you here to help Nuts so he can walk?"

"There's something other than that."

"What is it?"

"I'm here to train you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to become the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna blinked. "Why?"

"When the Vongola Primo, Giotto, retired and handed the Vongola Famiglia to his cousin Ricardo, he came to Japan and changed his name. His new name is Sawada Ieyasu, your ancestor."

"Is father part of this too?" Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes and his voice hardened.

"Yes, Sawada Iemitsu is the CEDEF Boss, which is part of the Vongola Famiglia. He is also Nono's advisor." Reborn knew better than to lie to someone who shared the same bloodline as the Vongola Primo and from what he observed so far from the brunette.

"I see. So if I become the Vongola Decimo or whatever, I'll be able to see him?"

"Yes. Or maybe he'll come home soon to see you himself."

It only took Tsuna a second to answer. "Then I'll do it. I'll become the Vongola Decimo. And when I see that guy who left us years ago, I'll beat his ass and chain him up so he can't leave mom again."

Reborn said nothing, but his faint smile was enough for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Enrage

**Rethinking things over but I like how this chapter is so nothing was changing exact how a few sentence was written. Many thanks to my beta reader again. You all too! Thank you for the favorite, review, and follow!**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 3: Enrage**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Is father part of this too?" Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes and his voice hardened.

"Yes, Sawada Iemitsu is the CEDEF Boss, which is part of the Vongola Famiglia. He is also Nono's advisor." Reborn knew better than to lie to someone who shared the same bloodline as the Vongola Primo and from what he observed so far from the brunnette.

"I see. So if I become the Vongola Decimo or whatever, I'll be able to see him?"

"Yes. Or maybe he'll come home soon to see you himself."

It only took Tsuna a second to answer. "Then I'll do it. I'll become the Vongola Decimo. And when I see that guy who left us years ago, I'll beat his ass and chain him up so he can't leave mom again."

Reborn said nothing, but his faint smile was enough for a reply.

* * *

Reborn would say that he like his new student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the kid he's training into becoming the Vongola Decimo. Though his brother is interesting too with the great determination in his eyes...but there's something in Tsuna that interest him so much. Something he seems to be hiding that Reborn wants to find out something that he needs to know.

"Reborn." Tsuna snap the baby out of his thought.

"Hm?"

"So about Nuts." Reborn can tell that he cares a lot for his brother and mother. "Is there something I can help?"

"Keep doing what you're doing, showering him with the courage and strength that he needs. Remember that you're not allowed to help or get involve with the training." Reborn look to see if he's going to say anything or protest.

"I see then tell me if you need anything." Reborn was slightly surprise that he didn't protest or anything.

**BANG! **A loud song was heard from downstair, before Reborn can even react Tsuna was already running slamming his door open. Reborn follow from behind.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna reach the kitchen seeing his mother on the ground holding her arm/hand and leg. Next to her was a pot with what seem like hot water as there was some stream coming from it. Reborn was about to step up to help but Tsuna was a step fast as he carry his mother to the bathroom and spray cooling water on her not caring if his clothes was getting wet.

"Does it still hurt?! Are you ok? Where did it burn?!" Tsuna question looking all over her.

"J-just arm, hand and leg." Tsuna continue spraying at the three places trying not to spray her clothes as worry that she'll get sick but not caring about himself. He did that from 5-10 mins, then he carry Nana to her room and told her to change and call him when she was done. Tsuna hurry to change himself, went to Natsu to tell him everything was alright, head to the kitchen to clean things up, and prepare a first aid for his mother to apply later. Tsuna was just cleaning till he head Nana called him so he went to her room carrying some bandages. After he loosely bandage her, he told her to rest and he'll take care of the house. Tsuna finish cleaning the house and check the time seeing that it's nearly lunch time he thought what kind of food to prepare.

Reborn was just watching them just quietly at to see what they're doing. He was impressed that Tsuna knew how to react and do in this kind of situation instead of panicking. '_He's special and different_,' was what Reborn thought. _'Thought I wonder how protective he can be. Or how strong he is. Hm...time for a test.'_

* * *

**A month later**

Reborn was training Natsu like always but this time Reborn took Natsu outside. Natsu was shaking at first at the thought of that. _'G-going outside without Tsu-ni or Mama? B-but I don't want to...rely on them too much anymore.' _His determination rise help erase his nervousness.

Reborn was sitting on Natsu's shoulder as Natsu roll his wheelchair through the town before Reborn told him to stop at a park.

"This will be your goal." he said pointing at the park.

"Goal?"

"You'll see. Go straight."

When they were about 3 miles [about 30 blocks] from the park, Reborn begin telling his instruction. "Using this walking sticks," Reborn point to 2 walking sticks that seems to appear out of nowhere, "you need to somehow try to get to that park we were just at."

"...t-that's..." Natsu closed his eyes for 10 second before opening them ok. "Ok."

Reborn jump down handing him his sticks that Natsu took. Failing to stand for the first 3 times before he finally could stand with the walking sticks. Reborn spoke again, "There's a button on the stick on your right hand, so if you're in danger or need help then just press it ok? I'll come to you right away."

"Ok. I'm going then." Natsu began walking slowly trying to get use to it and to the pain on his legs.

Reborn watch him till he got out of sight that he starts heading to the park to wait for him.

* * *

Tsuna was getting this feeling that there's something going weird or wrong with his brother, little Nuts. Growling the whole day just waiting till school ends so he can rush him to see that Nuts was all well at home waiting for him to get home. Tsuna stares at the clock and countdown, _'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..'_

**RING!**

Half a second before it rang Tsuna was already out the door running down the hall. A feet in front of him was Kyoya that was staring at him and gave a nod knowing how Tsuna was worry about his twin. He was running home thinking of only Nuts and his mother. _'Hopefully everyone is ok.'_

"Kaa-san?! NUTS?!" he yelled when he got home waiting for a response from someone. _'Please! Someone! Anyone! Answer!'_

"Tsu-kun?" Nana peek her head out from upstairs. "What's wrong?"

The brunettes sigh in relief that someone was there. "Where's Nuts? And Reborn?"

"Ara. Reborn-kun brought Nakkun outside on a walk and said something about training." Nana put her hand on her chin in a thinking form.

"He did?" Tsuna was getting more worry. "Kaa-san, I'm going to go and search for them." Tsuna threw his backpack to the ground ready to rush out the door again.

"Then please find them and come in time for dinner, ok?"

"Hai!" Tsuna was off running again to search for his twin and his baby tutor. _'Please be safe!'_

Running around town yelling for his brother and tutor, stopping at a park when he saw the wheelchair that Nuts uses. Looking closely he sees a baby sitting on the wheelchair. "REBORN!"

The baby look up tipping his hat, "Tsuna."

"Where is my brother!" Tsuna was looking around seeing no one that look anywhere close to him or his brother.

"He's coming."

"I am asking WHERE is he?!" Tsuna was just yelling not caring that people are staring that he's yelling at a baby. "And why is his wheelchair here?!"

"He's walking here." Reborn calmly said.

"What do you mean?!"

Reborn explain what he got Natsu to do while Tsuna was just getting more mad by the second. Not caring to listen anymore, Tsuna just ran off to look for his lost brother. Reborn knew that Tsuna would act like this but he didn't expect for him to be this raging. He was thinking that Tsuna could at least stay calm not just storming out like that.

The young teen had been running around for a few hours and had not found a sign of Nuts anywhere. Wiping the sweats on his face and neck, Tsuna took a 30 second to rest just thinking about where Nuts was. Then that's when his saw a brown gravity hair walking slowly with walking sticks. He ran again to the figure as he got close he knew it had to be his brother.

"Nuts!" Tsuna hug his brother tightly.

"T-Tsu-ni?" Natsu was surprise that his brother just jump on him like that. Even if it was slightly hurting his tired legs but he didn't mind since he felt safe that way. Safe from everything. He pat Tsuna's head softly feeling the sweat. "Were you looking for me?"

Tsuna nod whispering, "I-I thought something happen to you. Where were you?"

"Reborn-kun told me to walking from about 2-3 miles from the park to the park." Natsu chuckle slightly at how long he was taking. "Sorry, were you worry?"

Tsuna let go of the hug and held Natsu's shoulders. "Of course I was! I couldn't find you anywhere. I was just flipping this place over searching for you." Tsuna wipe his face to hide the tears that was threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry." Natsu hug him.

"Don't do that again ok? I was so worry."

"Hai! I'll remember to tell you about where I'm going and where I am now!" Tsuna smiles at his brother. "So let's go home, nee?"

"Yea. But looks like I'll have to carry you if you're going to walk like a turtle." Natsu pouts at him and Tsuna laugh at his other half.

"I can do better than that." The two brother walked side by side to their sweet safe home.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust and Transfer Student

**Here you go! Rewritten version! Changed a bit and added a new sentence at the end of this chapter. Once again, many thanks for my beta reader for the help. To you readers, thank you for your follow, favorite, and review. Seeing it makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

"**Italian"**

**Chapter 4: Trust and Transfer Student**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"I'm sorry." Natsu hug him.

"Don't do that again ok? I was so worry."

"Hai! I'll remember to tell you about where I'm going and where I am now!" Tsuna smiles at his brother. "So let's go home, nee?"

"Yea. But looks like I'll have to carry you if you're going to walk like a turtle." Natsu pouts at him and Tsuna laugh at his other half.

"I can do better than that." The two brother walked side by side to their sweet safe home.

* * *

Tsuna brought Natsu back to their house just in time for dinner. When he looked around seeing no Reborn.

"Kaa-san, Reborn's not back yet?"

"Ara, I thought he was with Nakkun. He wasn't with him? Is he lost then?"

"I did see him but then I was in a rush to find Nuts. Maybe he'll come back on his own." Tsuna replied still piss off at the hitman. After dinner, Tsuna was starting to feel bad so he say he'll go and get Reborn.

"Tsu-ni, I'll go too."

"Nuts but it's getting late and cold outside. It's better for you to stay." not wanting his brother to get sick.

"But Reborn-kun must be still waiting. Waiting for me to complete the task of trying to walk. Even if it's painful. Even if it hurts but he's helping me. He's helping me to walk for once. I can feel that he trust me to be able to do this cause if not he wouldn't tell me to do so. I...I don't want to lose that trust he has." Natsu said as he explain what he think of Reborn.

Tsuna sigh understanding the younger one. "Fine."

The two went back to the park and saw that Reborn was still there. Still there in the exact same spot Tsuna found him hours ago when he was in search for Natsu. He was still waiting. Waiting for Natsu and Tsuna to came back to him. His eyes gave didn't show any emotions. There was nothing that shows in those two eyes but something in Tsuna told him that he was slightly worry but his eyes...it was fill with what seem to be trust. Trust that the two will go back to get him.

"Reborn. You're still here?"

"Tsuna, Natsu. You're late." Reborn say as he look at the two.

"After I found Nuts I took him back home." Tsuna said.

"Ah. Is that so. I can see that you would do that."

"Why are you still here, Reborn-kun? It been so many hours since you been here. You must be so cold." Natsu said as he reach out for Reborn. "I'm sorry I took too long to get here." He smile and pat Reborn's head.

Reborn still giving no feeling out but the twins can see that he was relieve. "If we didn't come back would you still be waiting here?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes no matter how long it takes for Nuts to walk. Even if Tsuna didn't come here to search I would have look for Nuts myself since there's a tracking device in that walking sticks and I would have hurry there if Nuts had press the emergency button. I didn't because I trust that he would do his best to get here. So I waited." Reborn explain.

_'Trust. He trust me and Nuts that we would be back. Just like what Nuts said.' _Tsuna thought to himself.

"If I didn't trust you why would I be teaching you?" Reborn read his mind and replied.

"Shut up, you little baby."

"What you say, Dame-Tsuna?" the glaring contest begun for Reborn and Tsuna as Natsu was thinking that they're playing and getting along so well.

"Let's go home then you, child." Tsuna said pushing Natsu's wheelchair.

"I was able to say the same, you dummy." the two argue the whole way as Natsu giggle along.

* * *

Another week has passed since Reborn's "little training" for Natsu. The Sawada household had getting more lively with Reborn there. Tsuna and Reborn would argue over anything and everything. Reborn would still help Natsu while training Tsuna to become the Vongola Boss. Thinking that it's time for some testing for Tsuna [AKA get someone to beat him up maybe]. Picking up his Leon VER phone to call a certain silverette who's sleeping in Italy at the moment. The silverette growl and glared at his phone that woke him up.

**"Who the hell is this and what the fuck do you want in the middle of the fucking night?!" **the voice of the silverette can be heard growling from the phone of Reborn.

**"Ciaossu Gokudera Hayato, AKA Smoking Bomb Hayato."**

**"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"**

**"I'm Reborn, the strongest hitman of the world."** the silverette's eyes widen at the name and suddenly remember his voice.

**"R-Reborn-san, I'm so sorry for being disrespectful of you!" **A BANG can be heard as the other person bowed his head and hit the table near his bed.

**"It's fine. Oh I'm here to tell you some news. The new Vongola Boss has been decided. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, living in Japan in Namimori. And he's around your age. I want you to come to Japan and test him and see if he's good enough to become a boss. If you win then you can replace him in becoming the Vongola Decimo BUT if he wins then you will serve him." **Reborn explained.

**"Hm...living in Japan and is my age huh? I want to test him. Reborn-san I'll be there as soon as I can." **then both hung up with Reborn smirking.

"This will be fun won't it?"

* * *

Tsuna was getting dressed and heading to Natsu's room like always to see that he was also dressed too. _'Maybe Reborn's training really did help Nuts.' _The twins can see their mother at the bottom steps with a camera taking pics of them.

"K-Kaa-san, what are you doing?" Natsu asked

"C-Cause I'm happy to see Nakkun and Tsu-kun to go to the same school. I'm so happy to asking Reborn-kun to tutor you two." Nana's eyes getting teary.

That's right Natsu was dress in school uniform just like Tsuna since he was enroll in the same school as Tsuna a few days ago. Reborn said that it'll be a good way for Natsu learn new things by going to school with Tsuna. Natsu was nervous at first but knowing that his brother would be there too which means that everything will be alright. He found so many things out that he knew but it still surprise him. Like how Tsuna is the student council president [SCP], how he's the smartest of the school, how he's the popular guy everyone want to be with, how he's great at everything, and how happy he is to be Tsuna's twin brother.

"Today you will be having a transfer student from Italy." Reborn stated as they walk to school with Natsu on the wheelchair.

"Eh? How do you think that Reborn-kun?"

"Cause I'm the world's strongest hitman."

Natsu giggle. "Hai hai hitman-san."

When they were in front of the gate of the school, Natsu always want to walk on his own two feet to his classroom while Tsuna would fold his wheelchair and carry it over his shoulder as Reborn said it was good for training. Tsuna's eyes train on Natsu with each of his small but improving steps and his right hand reach out every time Natsu's legs would shake. And sometimes it would be Hibari Kyoya who would help Natsu up when he falls.

After Natsu was seated down Tsuna sat in his own seat which was on Natsu's left. Taking out paperwork for the SC since he didn't want to leave Natsu alone in the room unless Natsu goes with him or Hibari/Reborn was there to watch Natsu for him. Eventually people start pouring in and taking their seats talking to their neighbors. The teacher head in a bit after the bell.

"We have a transfer student from Italy here with us today. Come in." a silver handsome guy walk in earning squeaking from the girls. "Now now girls. Ok Introduce yourself please."

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." after that he walk to Tsuna and Natsu glaring at the two ignoring what the teachers and other students are saying. **"Which one of you is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

**"That would be me. Is there something you need, Gokudera-san?" **Tsuna spoke in Italian fluently earning gapes of surprise from some people.

"**Meet me after school today to see who deserve to become the Vongola Decimo.**" was written on a piece of paper that Gokudera throw at him.

Tsuna sighing and thinking about how he could deal this without anyone getting hurt or letting Natsu getting involved. _'Tch must be one of Baka-Reborn's plan huh?'_

Watching the scene from outside the classroom hidden in some tree branch, Reborn smirk and chuckle seeing the expression he wanted from Tsuna. "Well, what will you do now, Tsuna?"


	5. Extra 1: Hurt

**I really do love this chapter. It's one of the reason that Tsuna is protective of Nuts and got piss off at Reborn when he saw that Reborn had left his brother to wander. And also why Nuts is slightly scare to go outside by himself. But it's an event that brought the two siblings together. XD**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

**Extra #1: Hurt**

* * *

'_Ah how I just want to go home and see Nuts and help Kaa-san with the house._' a certain young boy thought to himself while staring into the cloudy sky outside his classroom.

"Tsuna-kun! Please come up and answer this question!" his teacher call him out when she saw she he was just daydreaming pointing at the board with a few questions.

Everyone stare at him and a few smirk thinking he can't solve it but oh how wrong are they? The young boy, name Tsuna, got up and took a quick glance over the problems and start writing on how to solve it. The others except 3 behind him starts gaping at how Tsuna just solved the problems with ease as the short boy walk back to his seat to daydream once again. The 3 were either giggling or chuckling at the brunet, and turn back to pay attention to the teacher or try to in of one the boy's cause.

After school took forever in Tsuna's opinion, not caring about his surrounding and start throwing his things into his bag as soon as he heard the bell. As soon as he was done he speed walk down the hall and slow down to give a nod to Hibari which was return with a 'Hn.' Tsuna, once again, start speed walking to the front gate where he was met with the figure of his younger twin, Natsu [or Nuts as Tsuna calls him], whom was shivering as he was wearing pretty thin clothing even if it's pretty cool outside while peacefully reading his book in his wheelchair

"Nuts! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said as he takes off his jacket putting it on his brother.

"Tsu-ni, I was waiting for you." the younger one said with a cheerful smile. "Ah I don't need this, Tsu-ni should wear it since you don't want to catch a cold, right? I'm fine."

"Nope. I'm not cold at all and you can hold onto it for me." rolling the wheelchair as they talk. "So how did you get here?"

"After my tutor left I ask Mama if I can come and get you."

"Ahh I see. Oh wait here there's a shop nearby that sell some good hot cocoa. I'll go and get us some." Tsuna said and make sure that Natsu was where he wouldn't block the road and ran to the store with money.

Natsu humming to himself as he continue reading not hearing or seeing a truck that was coming his way. Tsuna was holding 2 cups of hot cocoa as he walk to his brother and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that a truck was speeding through his twin. Dropping the cups to the ground ignoring how it hit his shoes and burns his feet. Running to Natsu throwing the two to the ground and using his hands to cover his brother's head and neck to protect them. The truck drive over the two little boy.

"T-Tsu-ni?" the teary younger said surprise and worried about his brother that was sweating over him.

"A-are you ok, Nuts?" Tsuna's voice was weak and soft with a bit of tears at the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna seems to have fainted into Natsu's arms having a tight grip on Natsu's sleeve protectively not letting go of his brother as the shorter boy puts his arms around Tsuna and felt something wet on his hands. Slowly sitting up straight as Tsuna fell into his lap, Natsu saw something that scar him for the rest of his life. Natsu's hands were covered in blood and those weren't his...but Tsuna's. From Tsuna's back are two large cuts with blood flowing out. Natsu froze and continue to stare at his brother and his own small hands.

"S-someone...p-please help Tsu-ni. H-Help! T-Tsu-ni is b-bleeding!" Natsu said between sobs gathering a few people as they also panic to call the ambulance.

When the ambulance came taking the two boys and they drove in a rush to the hospital while trying to get to Tsuna to let go of his deadly tight grip on Natsu. One was gently asking Natsu some questions which he answer through his sobbing. When they arrive at the hospital, the nurse had to cut Natsu's sleeve and brought Tsuna into the operation room leaving Natsu on his wheelchair sobbing praying to God and whomever that his brother will be ok and nothing will happen. No one dare interrupt the crying boy as his cries were giving so much pain to the hearts of those who hears him.

Nana storm to the hospital her face wet from sweats and crying. "N-Nakkun! A-Are you ok? W-where Tsu-kun?" she look around for her older boy hoping and praying to God that he's ok and it's nothing much.

Natsu look up to see his mother "M-Mama! Wahhh!" Natsu reach for his mother, his hands still bloody.

Nana's heart drop seeing the blood on her little boy's hands. Taking her son's hands gently and notice that it's not his and gave him a hug. Her heart felt they were getting squeeze.

"T-Tsu-ni! T-Tsu-ni...h-he was all...b-bloody" Natsu crying once again thinking about his other half inside that operation room. "I-I'm sorry, Mama! I-It's Nakkun's fault!"

Nana felt heart drop more and more. "I-It's alright. Tsu-kun will be ok. He's in the doctor's hands now. He's ok. Mama is here now." she said to her son but it felt like she was telling herself that more.

The operation door open revealing a surgeon and a nurse. "Doctor! H-How's my son? I-is he ok?!"

"He lost a lot of blood and we don't seems to have the type A blood right now. Is it possible that you or your family have the same blood type as him?" the doctor said looking at his clipboard

"I-I...Tsu-kun has his father's blood..." Nana's hair covers her eyes as fell to the floor thinking the chance for Tsuna to survive are getting lower.

"I-I...I have the type A blood." a small voice said with hiccups the 3 adults turn to the younger twin sitting in his wheelchair. "I-I want to help Tsu-ni! P-please take my blood."

"N-Nakkun..."

"Hm...well that be ok, Okaa-san?" the doctor ask Nana.

"I-I..."

"Mama! P-Please let me help Tsu-ni this time." the brunet said with determination.

"A-Alright." after she said that the doctor gave the nurse a nod as she took Natsu to take his blood.

* * *

Two brunettes woke up from their dream as one touch their arm and the pull his shirt up and look in the mirror to see two scars on his back. They both gave a small sweet smile then look out the window to see the beautiful sky.

"Thank you, Nuts/Tsu-ni."


	6. Chapter 5: The Lonely Storm

**Nothing to rewrite here, beta readers are the best if you find the right one for yourself. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me**

* * *

"Normal"

'_thought'_

"**Italian"**

**Chapter 5: The Lonely Storm **

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"**Meet me after school today to see who deserve to become the Vongola Decimo.**" was written on a piece of paper that Gokudera throw at him.

Tsuna sighing and thinking about how he could deal this without anyone getting hurt or letting Natsu getting involved. _'Tch must be one of Baka-Reborn's plan huh?'_

Watching the scene from outside the classroom hidden in some tree branch, Reborn smirk and chuckle seeing the expression he wanted from Tsuna. "Well, what will you do now, Tsuna?"

* * *

Tsuna sighs once again resting his head to his arm when he heard "Shachou, please answer this question." looking up to see the question. He stood up and walked to the front of the class staring at the problem for a second. He felt the new transfer student just glaring holes in his back. Picking up the chalk and start writing the formula and the correct answer. Walking back patting Natsu who was gasping in surprise at the new side to his brother that he just found out. The bell rang for lunch as everyone [mostly girls] rush up to the table of the new transfer student.

"Is that your natural hair?"

"Have you been to Japan before?"

"Can you speak any language other than Japanese and Italian?!"

"Are you single?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

And many others but stop when the silverette look up and glared at them all for being so noisy but it backfire at him when the girls fangirl about how he's such the bad boy type.

"Now now everyone, let's not bother the transfer student ok?" Tsuna stood up to help him even if he didn't need it.

"Hai Shachou!"

"Ne ne, can I call you Hayato-kun?" Tsuna turn to see Natsu smiling sweetly at the growl man. "Oh why don't you eat lunch with us?! It's lonely to eat by yourself right?"

Hayato froze and thought of all the time throughout his life that he was alone and this guy just came up to him and talking as if he known him for years. Hayato long for someone to ask him just that one simple question. He wanted to say no but his heart refuse and said, "Why not?"

While Natsu's slow walking to the roof Tsuna said, "If it's ok with you please be a bit patient, he's getting better at this, but if you want you could go ahead of us."

Hayato was shocked to see such a cheerful guy to be like this trying his best to do what he could do since birth. "It must be painful." Hayato said his thought out loud.

"Eh?" Tsuna look at the taller man's shock face at himself. "Heh, yea. At first I couldn't bare to see him doing something so painful and hard for him but so easy for us. Then I saw how determined he is that why I want to be by his side as his brother and support him. That's what family are about after all."

Hayato knew that Tsuna had said it straight from his heart and felt like wanted to by both these two kind brothers' sides and help him through it all. But if people know then his pride and all he build for years would go straight to doom. But looking at them made him think of how he was when he was younger.

"Hayato-kun." they were at the rooftop sitting down just eating.

"Hm?" putting a bread in his mouth.

"Is that all you're eating, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna asked pointing to the bread.

"Yea since I don't want to waste money."

"Say ahh" Natsu said putting some food in front of the silver hair's mouth.

"I-I don't need that."

"Just eat it. It's not poison or anything I promise." Tsuna said with a mocking tone. How ironic how did...did Tsuna know about how Bianchi force poison food onto Hayato?

"It's not tha-AFT" Tsuna stuff the food into the bomber's mouth.

"How is it?"

"I-it's good." Hayato said surprise at the first food in years that he actually thought was good.

"Here then." Tsuna handed him a red handkerchief bentou. "Reborn told me that someone was going to transfer here so I thought maybe I'll make you into one of my friend and give you this."

"T-Thank you."

The two twins smile sweetly at their now new friend that seem to be happy eating Tsuna's bento.

* * *

After school came faster than anyone could image, Hayato was thinking of ways to get out of the fight without hurting Tsuna or destroy what he had build. Reborn wants him to fight Tsuna and Hayato didn't want to go against the hitman so it's the only way...right? Standing there in front of Tsuna watching to see that Natsu was in a far distance from the two.

Hayato gave a sad smile and mouthed 'I'm _sorry_.' "Sawada Tsunayoshi I won't let you take the throne of the Vongola!" '_I won't let you get involved this dark world_.'

The silverette threw the dynamites he hid around his body that he made sure wasn't as power at Tsuna to see him dodging with ease. '_That's it. Come at me.'_

Throwing more and more bomb till they drop out of his arms to his feet and watch in horror at first but he thought he could embrace the death and escape this hell maybe see his mom again? Before he could hear the dynamite go off, he felt himself fell backward into these two warm arms. Opening his eyes to see a worry but anger Tsuna who slap him and exploded, "What do you think you're doing?! This isn't some game where you think you'll just die and come back to life! Don't treat your life like a game! Why were so prepare to die right there? Save yourself dammit!"

Hayato was taken by this and that pain and sad look on Tsuna's face...that was for him...? Tsuna had cared for him? The one guy whom everyone pity because his mom had died and how they hate his "dirty blood" of his mother. The guy whom no one wanted to be with or accept but here he was being yelled at by Tsuna. It was so long since someone was concern for worry or care about him for so long.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jyudaime. I was wrong to have thought that you don't fit to be in the dark world and wasn't strong enough to rule over the Vongola. Please...let me be by your side and help you, Jyudaime! I'll be more than happy to serve you two." the Italian truly wanted to be with this man that had save his life and care for him.

Natsu came closer and tilt his head at the bowing man. "What is he talking about Tsu-ni?"

"O-Oh Nuts, we're playing a mafia game...right Hayato?" Tsuna gave a sharp look at the man.

"Hai, we're playing a mafia game." still on the ground.

"Oh I see but I don't think Tsu-ni would want you to serve him right?" Nuts said looking at his brother.

"Yea, I wouldn't want you to serve me or anything." Hayato's heart drop. "Because we're friends right? Friends stand on the same ground, Hayato."

Tsuna reach his hand for the silverette and pull him up as the weight on his heart was all gone. Wiping his eyes trying not to cry not to look weak in front of these two amazing people.

"Ne Hayato-kun, it's ok to cry you know. Yes it would seem like a weakness but then everyone is good and bad at different things and friends are here to help you with your weakness. Maybe cover for it or fail at it with you that's the important of having a friend." Nuts said staring at the Italian.

"Na-Natsu-sama..."

"No! It's Nuts or Natsu no sama!" Nuts pout at him.

Tsuna chuckle at his other half. "And I would be Tsuna then and no Jyudaime ok, Ha-ya-to?"

"B-but..." then got a sharp look from the twins. "Nuts-san, Tsuna-san."

"That's good enough for now then." both said together.


	7. Chapter 6: The Gentle Rain

**Yay! So I finally got over one of my really occasional writer's block as well as artist's block. It sucks, I tell you. *pouts* I, now, have to worry over freaking SAT and ACT and scholarship for military nurse. I swear I won't get it cause my physical is really bad, I can only pray that I would just get the job as a nurse or in the medical field instead of soldier cause I would get myself kill just by running and the workout. Enough rant, enjoy. Sorry about the mistakes in here cause I haven't got it betaread yet so it sucks but bare with it.**

* * *

"Normal"

'_Thought'_

**Chapter 6: The Gentle Rain**

* * *

**Last Time**

Tsuna reach his hand for the silverette and pull him up as the weight on his heart was all gone. Wiping his eyes trying not to cry not to look weak in front of these two amazing people.

"Ne Hayato-kun, it's ok to cry you know. Yes it would seem like a weakness but then everyone is good and bad at different things and friends are here to help you with your weakness. Maybe cover for it or fail at it with you that's the important of having a friend." Nuts said staring at the Italian.

"Na-Natsu-sama..."

"No! It's Nuts or Natsu no sama!" Nuts pout at him.

Tsuna chuckle at his other half. "And I would be Tsuna then and no Jyudaime ok, Ha-ya-to?"

"B-but..." then got a sharp look from the twins. "Nuts-san, Tsuna-san."

"That's good enough for now then." both said together.

* * *

It been a week since Gokudera Hayato had join Tsuna's famiglia as his Storm Guardian and self claimed right hand man. But also as a friend of both Sawada Tsunayoshi and Natsu which made Nuts happy that he made his first friend, Kyoya didn't count since Tsuna was friend with him first. This time they befriended the bomber at the same time so it was different even if he approached Tsuna before Nuts. That was until, Takeshi came into view asking Natsu for some advice, not knowing the male is already Tsuna's friend as he never saw the two that close. And Tsuna didn't want to ruin the happiness of his brother with his "first true" friend "that didn't have anything to do with Tsu-ni". It's not like he was going to let anyone he doesn't trust get near his dear brother anyway, not that Nuts need to know that though.

"What do you think I should do? I feel like I'm getting worse at baseball lately and there's a game coming up." Crouching down to be eye level with Natsu whom was on his wheelchair so Natsu would have to tilt his head so much to look at him.

"I don't know much about sport but I think that you shouldn't take the stress on yourself. I would love to be able to run around and be as great as you are." He smile sweetly at the male, gently rubbing his legs.

"Why would you say that? I'm not stress or anything like that." The other gave one of his smile that looked so strain and tired. It took Takeshi by surprise when the shorter male had said that, he was just like his brother being able to see through the mask.

Natsu can only look at him in sadness trying to find the right words to say. "It's alright you know. You can rest if you're tired, don't push yourself so hard."

"And what do you know?!" The baseball player burst out before slapping his mouth in shock at what he just said. "I-I'm sorry, Natsu, I didn't mean that. I'll go and practice some more but thanks a bunch for the advice."

Natsu watched with sad expression as the other ran off, it felt like something bad was going to happen but who was he to say anything. "What's wrong, Nuts?" Asked a similar voice to his own, well they are twins.

"He's just like the gentle rain that is trying so hard that he's drowning himself in his abilities. I felt like I couldn't do anything to help even after seeing all of that."

"Rain, huh? What colors did you see this time?"

"It was suppose to be a gentle blue that was hiding behind a brighter blue straining himself. What should I do, Tsu-ni?" Nuts told his brother sadly continuing to stare at the direction Takeshi had gone to.

Tsuna looked over, "Do what you can best. Let's go see this rain of yours, should we?"

Tsuna wheeled his brother over to the baseball field where they watch the pitcher practice, Tsuna easily recognized the male as the baseball idol of the school. He knew that the male was getting pressure by the school to do a good job in the games. Tsuna approached the male before but quickly backed off seeing that if he were to make a mistake then he would break the seal the baseball player have to protect himself. So he would always be there for comfort only until the time comes when he would be able to do something.

"Takeshi." Tsuna softly smile getting closer to the Rain. "Are you practicing again? Alone?"

"Un. I want to improve so we won't get a bad result on the next game." Continuing to pitch to the net trying to get the sound he wanted.

"Improving is a good things but what's good when you're the only one improving in your team?" Tsuna said getting the silent he know he would get. He didn't like how the team was using his friend to get to their goal making the male become like this.

"What can I do then?"

"You're already done more than enough. You did your best and I think that's great regardless of the result." Natsu said.

"But the people-"

"It's fine isn't it? People are like this, relying on people to get them far even if that's not the case. But who are you relying on, Takeshi? Why are you taking this on your own?" Tsuna cutted him before he could say more already have an idea of what the other would say.

"I…..I don't' want my Pops to be disappointed." head dropping hiding his pain expression that he been masking for so long after the passing of his mother.

"He wouldn't be disappointed in you, I don't think he would see your hard work." Natsu responded. "So it's fine, don't kill yourself over a mistake, learn from it."

Tsuna looking proud of his brother look at the taller male. "Takeshi, let's go eat something. Your house makes really good sushi right? I'll bring my family there to eat today so I hope you're there too."

Looking up at them, they're so full of surprises, these twins. "Sure, Tsuna, Natsu. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." The twins said grinning and helping the athlete put the materials away before walking together meeting up with the bomber who held their bags waiting for them.

Growling at the extra he wasn't expecting, "Who the hell are you? And why are you so close to Tsuna-san and Natsu-san?"

"Yo, Hayato, was it?" Takeshi said grinning at him seeing that it's the twins' friend.

"Don't call me by my first name so casually!"

"Then Hayato-kun?"

"That's creepy!"

"Hayato-chan?"

"Don't even think about calling me that again!"

"Hayato then!" Takeshi said getting another growl as his response before laughing it off. Today seem like a good day for him, he did make these great people he could finally call friends. Heading him and telling his dad about them and how they would be coming to eat also got his dad to be more hyped up and happy for his son finally seeing him with a true smile.

"Welcome to the TakeSushi!" They both said once the door slide open.

* * *

Natsu's shone at the sight of all the sushis in front of him, it was his favorite food after all, making Tsuna chuckle at how his brother was screaming internally. Ordering more food for his mom, twin, Reborn, himself, and Hayato who was pulled along demanding that he needs to eat more. The shop was really family friendly and really peacefully, it is own by two Rains so no surprise there.

"Nuts, you're going to choke," his hand going over to pat the other's back when he choke from trying to eat too fast. "No one is stealing the food so don't rush."

"Tsu-kun," pouring the soy sauce for his mother and got back to his own food.

"Hayato, don't be shy and eat." Glancing at the male tensing up. "Oh right, I'm sorry, do you want to order something else? You never really try these before right? Since you just came here from Italy."

Shaking his head not wanting to bother Tsuna anymore than this, "No, no, no. It's just a bit new to me."

Reborn was observing his student the whole time somewhat proud that he was a good head of the family taking care of his family without any words needed. "Reborn, you want some miso, right?

"Un."

"Takeshi, take a break and go eat with your friends." His father said urging his son over to the table. "What do you want to eat today?"

"I'll take Tenjiku rice with broth then!" Sitting next to Nana mumbling another greeting.

"Tenjiku rice with broth?" The twins asked curious about what it was.

"Ah, Pops used to be very strict with what I eat and wouldn't let me eat anything with foreign names to them. So after that Mom would make our own names for each food and sometimes ingredients. Like Tenjiku rice with broth is what you guys call curry." Takeshi explained about his house's little fun story. "But of course we don't use them on the menu or with customers."

The Sawada chuckle at the story, "That's really nice, Tsu-ni, remember back when we made names for objects? Like….hm...what was it?"

"Row row for boat, Robbert for robot, and a lot more." Nana said giggling at the thought of the cute twins when they were younger. "Your first words were each other's name, that moment was the cutest thing ever. And that time, Nakkun woke up from one of his robot dream and punched Tsu-kun's nose."

"Mom, you're teasing us too much~" The youngest whine leaning over to his brother for support seeing that his back was having some hard time staying straight. "Tsu-ni doesn't have as much embarrassing moments as much as me so it's no fair!"

"What kind of moments does Tsuna have?" Reborn asked wanting to be able to have some kind of blackmail material for the teen.

"Like," the boy looked over to his brother almost as if a child asking his parent for permission to buy some candies or something, when Tsuna shrug not mind did Nuts continue. "There's the time with some chichiwawa in town that always walk around and had slipped through our house, Tsu-kun stood there silently."

"So?"

"When I went closer to see if something was wrong, I noticed that he had fainted while still standing." Nana finished.

"It was scary, ok?" Tsuna said with a small adorable pout mirror his brother. "It's not like I'm scare of them anymore."

"I agree,dogs are scary." Hayato supported his boss even if it wasn't that much.

"Don't you jump each time you hear a dog bark?" Takeshi asked remember one time they happen to be walking the same way through the market for some grocery. Tsuna would always have this deadly drip on the taller male's arm whenever he see or hear a dog, it was painful but the moment was surely fun to see.

Tsuna half glare at the baseball player not wanting to seem more pathetic. "Do not."

"You do, Tsu-ni." Tsuna looked betrayed by his brother mumbling something about his brother growing up, "It's a habit you never seemed to notice and we thought it's funny so we never said anything. What about you, Reborn, are there any moments like these that happened to you?"

"Hm? Well, like you I would 'accidentally' hit maybe shot someone when I'm still half awake which means it's dangerous to get near me when I'm sleeping." He said innocently like he didn't just revealed that he killed people while half asleep before or that it's something normal. Nana and Nuts didn't looked like they really notice or, if they did, took it as a child's funny joke.

''Accident' my foot! That's why he nearly killed me those times I tried to wake him up!' The brunet thought before saying, "What about you, Hayato? Remember anything?"

"My sister gave me some cookies before a concert I had to perform in and no longer can I look at her face without throwing up." He said looking disgusted to even think about that, stuffed a sushi in his mouth.

'Well isn't that something.'

"What do you play?"

"Piano."

An idea popped up in his head, "Then you should play with Nuts at least once, he plays the violin. He's really good too."

"Comparing yourself, who doesn't play, to me, who knows how to play the basic, doesn't really count." Natsu said poking his elbow at his brother.

"But you are good."

"I bet you are, Natsu-san! I would more than honor to get to play a piece with you." Hayato's eyes shone with admiration too much like a puppy that Tsuna wouldn't mind and Nuts can't refuse.

"I would love to." Nuts smiled warmly at him. "Looks like we're done, thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food." The others said, after Nana had payed for the food despite Tsuyoshi saying that it was on the house, they went home and had a great sleep. Especial one Natsu who was overwhelm by making a friend and even getting to visit his house/store. That night, he had a dream of 7 beautiful orbs surrounding him like a shield, from what he doesn't know, but when he woke up having no memory of it.

* * *

**Forgive me with the mistakes, I still need to get it betaread so I know there's lots of mistakes I overlooked in here. Remember to favorite, follow, and most importantly review. Tell me what kind of encounter they should have with our little spoil Lambo-sama?**


End file.
